Jacob Angelaus
Jacob Angelaus (Jcb112 on the forums) is a medical doctor, and currently a Member of the Seattle-Vancouver's Depatment of Health and Safety Board, along with the permenant Director of the Munroe Memorial Hospital. Pre-War Jacob Angelaus was born on 2161, in the city of Seattle-Vancouver, in the UNAS. His father was, at the time, the Director for St. Michael’s Medical Center in Seattle-Vancouver and his mother was, at the time, a University lecturer at the University of Washingon. From a young age, Jacob was distanced from his parents, due to their workaholic tendencies, but despite that, his parents still tried finding time to dedicate to Jacob’s childhood. At the age of 18, Jacob wanted to head into medicine, to follow in his father’s footsteps, much to the approval of his father, and the rest of his family. He studied Medical Administration, and Biomedical Sciences during his undergraduate years, and after finishing that, successfully gained entrance into Medicine at the John’s Hopkins medical school. During this time, his father had been promoted to the Chairman of the Board for the UNAS’ Medical Board, and as such Jacob had increasing pressures from his father to succeed and follow along in his footsteps. Jacob graduated with honors and distinctions on January of 2186, and returned to Seattle-Vancouver. He had high hopes that his father would had agreed with his plan to work off-world, but these hopes were dashed as his father told him that the best way forward was to walk in his footsteps. During the War A few months after Jacob’s graduation from Medical School, as Jacob was still deciding which path he should take with his career, the Reaper war began. Jacob was in Seattle-Vancouver in his father’s offices when the attack began, and immediately saw the horrible effects of the attack first-hand, as he witnessed his father’s death, as a reaper blast tore through the office block. Jacob was extremely distraught by the turn of events, but decided to join the Emergency Civilian Medical corp as a means to help out the war effort in the most effective way he could, and was assigned to one of the major field hospitals (Hawford Field Hospital) on the outskirts of Seattle-Vancouver. He would treat hundreds, if not thousands of wounded UNAS national guard soldiers, and soon after, Alliance Marines, along with countless of civilians during the war. As the war waged on, Jacob tried his best to locate and contact the rest of his family, notably his mother, along with his close friends from college, but to no avail. Until a newly commissioned Alliance Marine regiment was assigned to the field hospital. This is where Jacob was briefly reunited with one of his childhood and college age friends, Sam. During this period, Jacob had started bonding with Sam, slowly building a concrete relationship based on the trust and friendship they built during the many close calls they had at the hospital. Despite this, a few months later, Sam, along with her regiment were reassigned to Chicago, leaving Jacob behind. After the War Even after the war, Jacob still worked non-stop in the field hospital, treating the critically injured soldiers, and civilians. However a few weeks after that, he received word that his mother had survived the war, as she had been hiding in the family’s old home, located a large distance from Seattle-Vancouver, and was largely overlooked during the war due to its isolated location. After revealing the fate of his father to his mother, he promised that he’d not forget his father’s legacy and that he’d continue on the path that his father had set for him. 1 Month after the war, as the reconstruction efforts were starting, Jacob decided, to strike a balance between his desires, and the path that was desired of him by his father. During war he had seen his city, his home, destroyed and razed to the ground. He wanted to be part of the reconstruction efforts, and wanted to be one of the major driving forces behind its reconstruction, and as a result, decided that his skills would be better suited to deal with the actual reconstruction efforts of the city’s health-care infrastructure. After deliberation by the local city government, and after seeing his records during the war along with his overall profile and alma mater, he was put in charge of the field hospital that he worked in during the war, as its Administrator. For approximately 8 months after the war Jacob was able to coordinate the reconstruction efforts of the field hospital, effectively shaping it, from a temporary medical center, to a permanent, fully-functioning hospital. Seeing his progress at the rapid reconstruction speeds of the Field Hospital, in 2187, Jacob was offered a position on the City’s newly formed Health and Safety Department’s Administrative Board. Jacob would effectively be put in charge of a specified sector/region within the city, and the coordination of reconstruction efforts within that sector with regards to the reconstruction of the hospitals, and other vital medical infrastructure. He was also promoted from his position as Administrator of the newly christend Munroe Memorial Hospital, to its permenant Director. From then on, till present, Jacob has been an effective addition to the board, and his track record with the speed of reconstruction has been quite impressive. However because of this Jacob has been grounded to Earth, to Seattle-Vancouver, and has never had the experience of leaving Earth, until quite recently. Category:Characters Category:Humans